Let Your Aunt Help You Out
by MetaXoul
Summary: Erotic fantasy. Sexual content. Kousei's aunt is quite the woman, and she's rooting for his relationship with Tsubaki. However, Kousei needs to relieve some built-up tension, and this could prove to be a great learning experience for him. (Warning! Sexual Situation featuring a Minor)


_He definitely had changed._

It was something about his stride, the way his eyes and chin were always looking up after being so devoted to below for all these years. His laugh was more lively now, which complimented his smooth and low voice. Hiroko felt her chest slightly tighten whenever she was with the boy. After that last incredibly dramatic and grueling Spring, Kousei had appeared to change the curtains to his soul into a half-drawn state of exposure. Hiroko concluded that his scarred heart would not pour itself out of his bosom for quite some time now as it had done so last Spring.

This only piqued the woman's intrigue into his suffering and recovery much more. She did feel mostly responsible for almost all of his grief. Her dedication to protecting and encouraging Kousei to develop his prodigal talents, walk off the tragedy plaguing his life, and even sharpen up his socialization skills had been a touching oath from friend to friend. Hiroko enjoyed fulfilling her role as the boy's Godmother. Hiroko wasn't necessarily a fan of the concept of a relative always watching from the beyond, so she wasn't worried about Saki. Everyone comes and goes, but she understood that her personal experiences in loss would never be as biting as Kousei's. Hiroko, having been Kousei's guardian over the years, felt an odd sense of comfort knowing the same maternal feeling that Saki must have basked in when she was raising her handsome son. Her own daughter was more precious, of course, but it was nice having a young man around to raise.

Kousei did in fact appear more like a fine young man these days. Hiroko felt a compulsive attraction to the wounded warrior. He had lost two loves at such a young, tender age. Kousei seemed to have righteously patted off the blanket of depression that had been draped over his teenage shoulders, yet its effects upon him still remained. His eyes were steady, but they had a twinkle of sorrow threaded deep inside of them that Hiroko had noticed. He was a good-looking, talented boy that had survived an unfair amount of tragedy - this seemed like the perfect combination to make a girl's heart throb with passion. Hiroko had certainly acknowledged this, but she was sly and silent about her affection towards the boy...doing anything too sudden or awkward would only harm the relationship between them. Her thoughts were forbidden, and it wasn't like she disliked keeping them locked up.

Kousei had that wayside Tsubaki-chan at his side, and the memories of the remarkable Kaori Miyazono would never drift out of his iron mind. He didn't need another rough brush with the complicated emotion known as love. However, Hiroko knew that sometimes a man reached a limit every now and then, and needed something to take his mind off of the bitterness, lies, and stress of the world. One particular day Kousei had unconsciously desired exactly this: a refreshing comfort that would soothe his tension and the remnants of his grief for a while, just enough for him to regain his fortitude. That evening Hiroko was eager to oblige the young man, and she had been the one to break her resistances and make the first move.

"_Hmm_, that time you seemed to have a bit of a stutter to the emotional flow driving the notes along. I know that now there's more of a heartbeat to your playing instead of a rote perfection sound. Something the matter?" Hiroko softly quipped from her seat behind the boy. She was resting her firm bottom into the cushions of the couch positioned behind the piano, with one leg crossed over the other. The middle-knuckle of her index finger was at her bottom lip, touching that thin light-pink flap of soft flesh as her furrowed eyebrows and concerned dark-blue eyes stared at the boy's back.

Kousei was dressed in his school uniform, recently he had taken his blazer off and set it upon his satchel onto the hardwood floor. Hiroko was outfitted in her usual home attire, a casual and comfortable combination of simple clothing that she frequently wore: a short-sleeved tee and a pair of slate gray skinny jeans. Her belt was off this day, allowing more air to her waist and a looser hang to the fabric surrounding her pleasantly curved hips. Her shirt was a tad slighter fit to her slender torso this evening, perhaps the woman's clothing had shrunk? She was not wearing a bra either, yet had no problem with Kousei being in the house. Hiroko blinked and stood up, displaying her superior height to the seated boy's broad back before she took a small step towards him. Kousei exhaled with a sharp, brief sigh and placed his hands onto his lap. He had rolled up his sleeves earlier, and had spent a majority of the evening slaving over the piano. His finger-tips felt smooth to the touch, yet his palms were covered over a faint layer of moisture.

"I-it's nothing. You'd normally never hear me say this, but I think I need a break." the boy chirped, turning back to the woman to shoot her a tiny smile. Hiroko blinked with profuse speed for a moment as her heart welled up with a surge of affection and attraction. Kousei looked very good when his fatigue showed. He had scruffy bangs, a small sag to the sides of his smile, and a complexion to his face that Hiroko concluded could do with a bit of brightening.

"I'd guess this is about Kaori-chan, isn't it?" Hiroko tentatively put forward, tilting her head and crossing her arms over her breasts.

Little Koharu had played around, listened to her "brother" recite whatever music was occupying his life at the moment, happily ate her dinner, and then went off to bed. Throughout this collective set of hours, Kousei had not once stopped, and Hiroko had matched his determined, remarkably focused grit with her own after hastily dressing herself. The only times she had stood up to do something else were when Koharu needed attending to for some insignificant matter.

Nevertheless, Hiroko simply waited for Kousei to reply to her sensitive prod. The boy put his hand to the nape of his neck and slowly rolled his eyes to the right. He would have then looked down to the piano keys, but for too long his gaze had been glued to those ivory and ebony bars. Instead, he brought his irises up to the sheet music.

"Not so much _her_, although I do think of her all the time. It's school. I-it's some problem with Tsubaki." he confessed. Kousei wasn't ready to admit that his childhood friend was spending more time together with him now. Hiroko would most likely just poke fun at this casual bonding. Kousei had gotten enough teasing from Watari. Things between him and Tsubaki were awkward, at best.

"Ah yes, that little lady. Oh my, are you two having a tiff?" Hiroko lightheartedly joked. In the recesses of her heart, the woman felt the exciting drama of young love grip a seed of nosy intrigue in her mind. The boy responded to her joking question with a stammer, he was eager to clear up any misunderstandings and to stop any new, incorrect notions from being formed.

"W-w-well, it's just that the other d-day she c-came over to my house a-and...well...asked m-me something crazy."

_This was delicious_.

Kousei had now turned around in his seat to face Hiroko. She was tall, and looked down onto him with an ominous yet foxy expression on her lovely face. She cocked an eye-brow up and further narrowed the space between her eyelids as she gazed down to the boy, smirking the whole way. Her smirk was lopsided and nefarious, almost as if she knew what the situation was already but feigned ignorance to it.

"Now what would Tsubaki possibly want to ask you at those hours of the night?"

"I-I don't know, I was a bit freaked out. Wait, how did you know it was at night?"

"I didn't. You slipped it out by yourself. Now this story sounds really interesting! What did that adorable girl ask you?"

Kousei felt embarrassed to have fallen for Hiroko's ploy. The woman was always behaving with an air of sly superiority to his feelings. He concluded that adults were privileged to be able to understand his youth enough for them to be able to make fun of it. He wanted to grow up soon.

"She brought over some dinner for me, which was nice of her. Then she hung around, not really speaking much. Eventually the two of us were in my bedroom, and she brought me over to my bed. She didn't look at me much, and I thought she was going to hit me because that's what she always did when she became really flustered."

"Y'know I didn't ask for an entire novel, right?"

Kousei once more felt a small spike of annoyance throw his emotions out of balance. The boy sniffed in a deep breath and sighed, giving Hiroko a fed-up expression. She simply chuckled with a sweet, warm sound and gestured for him to continue on. Kousei realized that her eyes seemed to be gleeful, they had a dreamy consistency to them. Hiroko appeared very beautiful and mature at that moment for the boy, but he quickly disregarded these feelings as just a random teenage, hormone-driven thought.

The boy rested his hands onto his knees and started to feel himself tense up. Tsubaki was so odd, but she was a dear friend. Kaori had been everything he desired in a girl, she was the epitome of his love...and she had been taken away from him, like the other light of his life - his mother. Those days after Kaori's passing had been brutal to his suffering, as he tried to stay optimistic while accepting the fact that he could never attain that level of compatibility with anyone else ever again. It was such a tough, bitter fact to swallow. Tsubaki, on the other hand, had also confessed - albeit in a very rocky and unnatural fashion. She was a complication that he just did not desire to cut off, as his loyalty and obligation to her friendship had been a major part of his life for many years now. MAny agreed that Kousei couldn;t be Kousei unless Tsubaki was near him, and vice versa. The two were practically an item.

"Tsubaki...er, well she, um, asked me if I...liked her more than Kaori."

_Quite selfish, but I can't blame her. This love story was just doomed to be slippery from the start_.

"I didn't say anything then. I just...um..."

_Spit it out! What was your response!_

"I just leaned in. Close to her face. I could smell her breath, and I placed my hand onto her fingers. Then I just...kissed her."

_Kousei, when did you become so manly?!_

"...W-well that's certainly surprising. Kousei, I can only tell you this: good job." Hiroko scoffed, utterly startled by the build-up and confession of his kiss, which was a blind-side to the woman.

"She just left after that. Well, _after_ slapping me in the face. She knocked my glasses right off. She did look guilty about it though, at least I think she did. Then she ran off."

Kousei shook his head and combed his hand through his hair, feeling the luster of his soft locks scraping onto his separate fingers. There was a small film of moisture on his scalp as well, all that exertion from playing must have caused it. He sighed once again and sputtered out in a baffled and angry tone,

"I-I mean was it really that bad? Did she really not like my kiss?"

Hiroko suppressed a giggle, but she soon released a high-pitched stream of laughing. _Maybe he wasn't so much of a man as she thought? _

"No, it wasn-"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I just want to redo it! I desperately want to just fix it. But I can't! Just like with everything else! I can only sit by and do _fucking_ nothing. Just like with Mom. Just like with Kaori." Kousei suddenly barked, grimacing as a shroud of despair began to cloud his thoughts. Hiroko was startled to hear the boy admit his bottled up feelings so suddenly. She needed to stop it before he became too charged, release was good but without proper attention it could escalate into much more harmful thoughts or feelings. With a plenty of equanimity, Hiroko sharply responded to the irritated boy.

"Kousei, stop and control yourself. Listen to me, that was just a stupid little kiss. Death is so much more than you can handle. Right now you actually have a chance to change things here instead of surrendering and letting these manageable situations slip by. Your life is your own, Kousei. Grab it by the horns and steer it in the way you want it to."

The boy remained quiet, but he did raise his eyes to lock them with Hiroko's own. The woman took a step forwards and went to one knee. She placed her hand onto his shoulders and slanted her eye-brows to the sides, smirking as she declared,

"I can guarantee that Tsubaki-chan found that kiss to be amazing. And if she says otherwise, she'd be lying."

After pondering over Hiroko's speech, the boy nodded and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, you know I think I did a pretty good job of it." he replied, his voice was brimming with bravado, yet also possessed a hint of sadness to it. Hiroko knew that the boy wasn't really thinking of Tsubaki anymore...his thoughts had returned to that of the other light in his life. She could read his face like a book.

"I know it was. In fact, show me how you did it."

The trick worked wonders, as Kousei sprang his head back in surprise to Hiroko's remark. His eye-brows shot up and his eyes widened. The boy's mouth remained slightly ajar as he digested his aunt's direct command. His eyes traced her charming facial features, assessing her beauty from a close-up perspective. Hiroko had a wide, thin mouth of wonderful lips. Her nose was unremarkable, it was proportioned well to her neatly spaced, bright eyes. Kousei could smell the faint aroma of the woman's deodorant. Her flowery scented hair also reached his nostrils. She seemed completely genuine, and her grip on his shoulder tightened as she craned her neck more towards him. The woman parted her lips only slightly, enough to halfway purse them as she stared at the boy with seductive eyes. She shifted a few strands of hair at the side of her head to reveal her fair-skinned ear. Kousei's heart felt fuzzy for a moment, He wordlessly gulped, and continued to scan his aunt's appealing facial features. The boy's breathing quickened by a tiny percentage, and he felt a faint hue of rosy embarrassment trickle up to his cheeks.

"A-are you sure?" Kousei questioned, feeling conflicted as to whether he should play along or reject Hiroko's advances. In response to his question, Hiroko had thrown her eyebrows up and stuck out her lower-lip. She then then instantly returned to her smirk while her irises stared out to the boy from behind her drowsy eye-lids. The message had been delivered, but would Kousei take up the offer or not?

Kousei steeled his resolve and hardened his gaze at the sultry woman. He raised his hands and held her slender shoulders steady. Hiroko felt small tingles of strange sensations radiate from her skin after he placed his hands onto her shoulders and locked them to her body. His warm hands pressed down onto fabric of her shirt, and Hiroko knew that Kousei was being serious. The boy then leaned forwards and turned his head at an angle, moving his lips up to plant them onto her mouth. The woman accepted his soft lips without a single word or sound of resistance.

Kousei closed his eyes and sucked onto his aunt's silky mouth. He stacked his bottom lip beneath her own, and gently smooched the rest of her mouth. Hiroko felt her chest blossom with affection for the boy, and she moved her other hand to the back of his head while keeping her grip onto his shoulder firm. Kousei's heart leaped within his ribcage. It pumped vigorously as he continued to kiss the older, stunning woman before him. Her fingers were so slim, and she grazed them over his scalp as she pressed onto his hair. Kousei slowly exhaled out of his nostrils, keeping his lips locked onto hers. He was startled to feel Hiroko's tongue suddenly brush onto the bottom of his upper lip. With a light prodding, Hiroko managed to coax Kousei's mouth open so her tongue could wriggle softly down into his mouth, colliding the tip of her wet tongue with the surface of his own. The entire exchange was so heartfelt and so dear.

Kousei pulled away from the woman and blinked in astonished surprise. He was lightly panting now, staring wide-eyed at the woman he held only inches away from his face. Hiroko continued to peer into his eyes, and she too appeared to be blushing. Her breath danced across the skin of his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Her head was craned at a slight downwards position, and the proximity to her face emphasized her wonderful eyelashes and thin brows. This view was the same for Hiroko, who was welling up with emotion over how handsome Kousei's facial characteristics appeared to be up close.

"That wasn't the first time I ever kissed a boy, but that happened years ago...and here I am now." she remarked, in a tone of slight disbelief. Hiroko then moved her hand off of his shoulder and brought it to his face. She kept her thumb next to his nostril and held the edges of his face with a weak grip. Kousei was surprised once more as the woman moved forwards and took initiative. Her larger, slick mouth swept onto his own and suckled at his lips as the two kissed once more.

Kousei's mouth was over-flowing with his thin saliva, and some dribbled down his chin after being pushed over his lower lip. Hiroko giggled to herself as she felt a string of his saliva fall onto her smooth chin. Kousei's eyes appeared to be drowsy with euphoria. The woman's tongue once more slipped into his mouth, and the boy naturally started to mingle his tongue with her own in a slick dance. Their intimate French kissing was mild at most, but still ground-breaking and compassionate for the virgin boy.

The two pulled away from each other once more to breathe. Kousei awoke from his stupor and wiped his mouth, swallowing his saliva in the process. Hiroko's lips glistened with a sticky sheen, and she planted the tip of a single index finger onto her lower lip in a seductive, cute manner.

"If you'll accept me, I'd love to go much further." Hiroko whispered, glancing down to Kousei's crotch. The boy's penis had reacted to her touches and the hot kissing. After hearing Hiroko openly acknowledge the sexual opportunity of this situation, Kousei's cock coursed with life as a rush of blood stiffened his dick from within her boxers.

"Yes please!" he embarrassingly cried out, appearing rigid in his seat. Kousei's soldier-like response was amusing to the woman. His flustered blush and serious expression was a cute juxtaposition. Hiroko stood up and took a step back from the boy, who laid his hands onto his lap and sat with a solid, straight posture as he observed the woman.

Hiroko moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt, near her sexy waistline. She began to pull her shirt up, revealing her white-skinned, slim abdomen to the boy. Kousei became infatuated with the dip of her flat naval area, yet his eyes soon began to soar up to her chest when Hiroko pulled her shirt up to her armpits. Her perky breasts slightly flopped out from under her shirt and rested down onto her rib-cage. Hiroko possessed light-pink nipples as crowns for the tips of her wonderful mounds. She grinned at the boy after he exhaled with extreme excitement from witnessing real breasts for the first time. Hiroko took her shirt off of her head. Many thin locks of her hair fell back down onto her head and face in graceful drops.

The woman tossed her shirt onto the floor and then slipped her form-fitting pants off to reveal her black panties and the bare skin of her slender legs. The woman's long limbs were incredibly sexy to the teenage boy, who marveled at the verticality and natural muscular curves of her thighs and claves. Her black panties hugged the curves of her wide hips, and then contoured onto the flat nature of her trim waistline. Kousei stared at the tight curtain of black fabric covering her nether regions and the shapely cleft of her bubbly ass.

Hiroko then approached the boy with deliberate steps, swinging her hips once to the left and right before stopping in front of him. Hiroko sat herself down onto her shins, resting her thighs onto her ankles and her ass onto her heels. Her feet curved inwards, and she arched her back forwards as her hands set themselves down onto Kousei's knuckles.

"Let's see what you're packing."

Kousei slid out his hands from under her own and brought them behind his back. He held onto one of his wrists with the other hand, locking both in place as he slid his buttocks forwards on the bench and widened the distance between his knees. Hiroko's fingers crept over to his crotch with nimble speed. She undid the buckle of his belt and then unclasped the button of his waistband. She then unzipped his pants and stuck a few fingers into the new opening created. Her finger-tips jabbed into something hot and solid, it was covered over with some soft fabric though. Hiroko easily managed to slide Kousei's cock out from his fly, and then tug it out from his pants. The woman's mouth opened in bewilderment when she observed how erect his olive-toned teenage cock had become.

Kousei was certainly well-endowed: his quite meaty stalk of stiff flesh was just below seven inches in length. Irked by the presence of foreskin obscuring his cock's head from view, Hiroko moved her lips over to the tip of his cock and accumulated drool within her mouth. At the same time, she reached down below his shaft and coaxed his fat testicles out into view. They rolled between her fingers, and she set his soft, baggy sack upon his zipper. The skin at the bottom of his shaft folded along with the narrow creases of his pear-sized, hairless scrotum. She suspected that the boy did in fact possess at least some pubic hair on his pelvis, but it was hidden from view at the moment. The sight of the boy's very satisfying cock fanned Hiroko's desire for his virginity. His hairless testicles were quite plump and well-shaped as they hung loosely below the base of the boy's proudly erect penis. Hiroko could only wonder how much sperm Kousei was building up from his arousal.

Hiroko looked up to Kousei's concerned, anxious, rich blue eyes to engrave his face into her mind. This was going to be an important experience for him, it would surely be for her. Hiroko then her warm saliva to plummet onto the head of his penis in thin, transparent strings. Kousei's eyelids appeared more drowsy as he dropped his brow and curled his mouth into an almost wounded expression. The hot, alien tingles of pleasure shooting down his shaft provoked his mouth to utter a weak grunt. Hiroko snickered, and then lightly breathed a gentle breeze of warm air out from her nostrils. She aimed the flow of air onto the boy's wet crown, which instinctively expanded in size and stretched the loose foreskin covering it.

The woman then tilted her head to the side, only slightly, and snaked her tongue out from between her light pink lips. Her eyes were like slits now, and were impossibly seductive to the horny teenager. His heart beat was pounding, his hips felt like they were locked due to how high his pelvis was naturally jutting from Hiroko's fantastic teasing. The woman's index fingers and thumbs stretched at his foreskin, and she started to lightly dab her tongue underneath the space of his skin with gentle stabs. The closed slit of his urethra began to part as pre-seminal fluids bubbled out from it. They were brushed onto Hiroko's tongue, and the woman immediately felt herself blush. She savored the tart and thin fluid of Kousei's meat with an indecently enthusiastic excitement, she almost surprised herself with how much she loved it.

When her tongue connected to the surface of his glans, Kousei had exhaled quite loudly. He had felt great relief wash over his loins when the bottom of Hiroko's slippery tongue flattened and molded itself against his pulsating erection. Her tongue forced Kousei to groan with pleasure due to the immense heat rushing from his crown to the rest of his cock. The woman had been sliding her tongue around his crown to lubricate and loosen the salty skin sheathing it. Every moment of her wet and warm tongue onto his ultra sensitive head delivered charges of ecstasy directly into Kousei's nerves. He tried not to melt from the sensations flowing over his cap. Hiroko then slid her lips over his head. She wrinkled them onto his penis as she fit the entire fat shape of his crown within her mouth.

She made sure to carefully clean and savor the flavor of Kousei's crown with the taste buds located at the tip of her pointed tongue. Her glistening lips were morphed to fit the curvy and wide shape of Kousei's thick cock, the sight was incredibly erotic to the boy. Her exhales were hot, and smoothly glided onto his cock as her throat pushed out warm puffs of her breath. Hiroko clasped the sides of Kousei's head with her lips, and then forced his foreskin past the ridges of his fat crown with a simple downwards pressure.

Kousei belted out a weak cry which rippled through Hiroko's mind. She smiled malevolently, and then sucked her lips up to the ridges of his newly exposed head. Kousei moaned gently as he felt Hiroko's mouth close down onto his cap and embrace it with a wet, constricted warmth. The woman then popped her mouth off of his cock and wiped her lips. Her eyes were still partway closed in a seductive, knowing fashion and they pierced into Kousei's own irises with their womanly magnificence and softness.

"Now that I've taken care of completely revealing your big cock, let's get down to the dirty business. I know you want it just as much as me."

_God knows I've been wanting this._

"A-are we g-going to-?"

"Fuck? We'll get there soon. Please forgive me, I just need to taste these for myself." Hiroko hastily interjected. Without another word, she pushed Kousei's cock towards his pelvis so her mouth could easily plant itself onto his fat nuts. Her eyes were closed, as if she was so devoted to this impulsive desire of hers that she was completely, and recklessly ascertaining it.

Kousei's testicles were both so big and round, Hiroko had a difficult time trying to keep both inside of her mouth after she scooped them into it. Kousei simply gurgled some gibberish as he felt his scrotum become drenched with saliva and repeatedly blanketed by her hot, curly tongue. Hiroko closed her eyes and tilted her head at an extreme angle to the side. She smoothly swirled her tongue onto his balls and sucked at them with sharp, whistling slurping sounds. Kousei murmured out his approval as both the bottom and top rows of her teeth nibbled into his loose skin while her tongue behaved like a wet and hot cushion to his fat nuts. She buried her nose and chin onto his testicles with a deeply engrossed admiration. Her mouth fiercely sucked and stretched at his testicles, producing popping sounds when she released his nuts, only to instantly capture them again between her lips. Kissing noises escaped from her mouth as she affectionately helped herself to his testicles while lazily stroking his uncut member's stiff flesh. She lapped and nuzzled at the bottom of his scrotum only to lick her way up along its seam and slurp at the very base of his shaft while her fingers started to juggle his testicles between themselves.

Hiroko finally liberated herself from the hypnotic allure of Kousei's hairless, voluminous scrotum.

"_Aaaahhh_. Alright, sit up and spread your legs. I'm coming in hot." Hiroko hissed, rising up from the floor.

She placed her bare feet onto either side of Kousei and balanced her larger body above his lap. The woman's arms came down around his neck to hold him close to her craned down head. Her hair hung in towards Kousei, and he felt another wave of affection tingle through his heart as he observed the playful locks of her short, black hair sway in front of her eyes. He glanced over to her small, smooth feet and noticed how fair skinned and perfect they seemed to be. The musculature of the woman's legs were emphasized as she flexed her calves and quad muscles. The tendons of her creamy thighs stretched themselves as her pussy hovered itself above Kousei's curved, lengthy cock.

"I-I don't have a condom on me!" Kousei sputtered, fumbling to cover the fat, slick head of his penis as Hiroko's cunt became moist with arousal. Her mouth formed a thin smile, and her slit eyes gave her face an even more mature and naughty expression. She leaned in to his ear and kissed the edge of of it before gently whispering,

"Tell ya' what. Since it's your first time, I'll let you do it... raw."

_Oh God, what am I saying?_

Kousei shuddered and felt his cock stiffen from the light breath dancing into his ear and rolling down the sides of his neck. His glasses had a sheen of light that obscured the bold fire in his stern eyes. The teenager swung his hands up and grabbed Hiroko's ass. The woman shot her head up in surprise as a wave of erotic excitement sparked up from her buttocks and entered her core. She gripped the boy's shoulders, planting her palms onto his collar-bones, and looked back to observe his soft hands squeeze the plump and firm flesh of her fine, squishy posterior. Kousei huffed out a hot snort from his nostrils, and tightened his lips together as a determined look dawned upon his handsome face. He kept one hand cupping a buttock of Hiroko's ass, while the other went over to the clothe protecting her nether region. He slowly slid his fingers across the fabric covering her pubis. Hiroko blushed as she felt his clumsy, drawn out caresses upon her mound. She knew he was callow to this, but still unconsciously gave a knowing look of patience over to his head of hair.

Kousei's fingers suddenly ventured over to the the strap covering the underside of her pussy. He jerked it aside to reveal the pink labia lips of her cunt, and noticed how puffy they had become. Without warning, Kousei forced Hiroko to utter a soft groan as he curled his fingers and stuck three of them up into her pussy. The shape of his lithe fingers slipping up inside of her slick cunt thrilled the woman's loins, and her inner walls quivered as as she clenched down onto his digits. Kousei, obviously satisfied and awed by the woman's enthusiasm, stuck out his other fingers and began to slide the digits squirming around within her bumpy, hot cunt in a quick back and forth pattern. He was knocking his fingers onto her vestibule, and after realizing that he wasn't pushing into anything narrow or tight Kousei started to search around for the entrance to Hiroko's damp cunt. Eventually, he found it and slid his fingers right in.

The older woman sighed in pleasure and started to suck on the boy's neck. Her mouth was almost painful as it left a wet hickey onto his skin, but Kousei loved the messages of compassion each exhale or smooch held as she kissed his neck. Hiroko then licked his earlobe and gentle pecked her way over to his lips. Kousei opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to hang out of his mouth. Hiroko took his invitation and began to French kiss the boy while he quickened the pace of his hand.

Hiroko could feel his fingers brazenly rub themselves along her inner folds, her wet cunt embraced his angled digits as they fucked her. Kousei enjoyed tugging at the rims of her pink pussy with the edges of his fingers as he pumped back and forth into her squishy cunt. Hiroko's nipples were swollen and tender now, and Kousei could not resist moving his mouth down to one of these hanging mounds and sucking it. Hiroko licked at the saliva which was coating her bottom lip, and then voiced her ecstasy at the boy's stimulation with a roll of her head. His other hand moved around on her buttock, pulling it upwards as if his grip would support Hiroko's weight more upon the bench. Hiroko curled her toes and huffed out hard whines as her breast was sucked by Kousei's warm mouth. He was like a baby, yet his tongue was wild as it swirled and slapped itself against her nipple while his soft lips clasped onto her erect tit and created a wonderfully sensational suction onto its entire surface. He pulled at her tit, pinching her breast with his lips while his tongue assaulted her nipple.

Kousei swiftly positioned his thumb to peremptorily slide up to her clitoris, a sexual hot-spot he had learned about from reading and watching porn. Before the woman could sound out her pleasure from his press upon her sensitive clitoris, he started to push it upwards while he hooked his fingers more. Hiroko squealed in delight, and seemed to melt her upper body onto the boy as she succumbed to his manual skills. Kousei, proudly satisfied at his skills, provided even more wonderfully erotic pleasure to the woman by caressing the bulging surface of her clitoris with each thrust of his fingers up into her pussy. Kousei noticed that he could feel soft brushes of pubic hair touch the tip of his thumbnail as he repeatedly massaged Hiroko's bead. The thought of her musky, soft bush of pubic hair covering a part of her pelvis urged his cock to race with blood and harden to an almost painful stiffness.

"Mmnnff, oh! You going to do that forever?! Ah!" Hiroko loudly grunted, whining at the boy. She smirked with a challenging, yet obviously erotically inclined expression at the boy's face. In response, he simple bit down onto her nipple with a balanced but strong force and sucked harder onto her tit. Hiroko hummed out her ecstasy, and suddenly moved her hand down to her cunt.

With a surprising amount of control, and balance, Hiroko gripped Kousei's wrist and eagerly pulled his hand out of her pussy. Kousei's fingers were glistening wet. Strands of Hiroko's fluids formed thin webbing between his fingers due to the adhesive consistency of her sticky, semi-transparent juices. Hiroko's face was just above Kousei's own now, the boy had bent his head back to meet her eyes after she had forced his hand out from her insides. His wet hand now stayed between her legs, delicately brushing onto the tips of her labia lips. Hiroko was quite flustered, and she knew that enough time had been wasted already. As for Kousei, he was simply enjoying the ride and making the best of every moment. The woman's mouth had felt fantastic, and he was ecstatic on the inside to feel her pussy with his penis. Hiroko glided her hands over to the top of his head, and then slid her digits down to the neck of his penis. She lightly wrapped her fingers onto his cock, and lowered her pussy towards his crown while directing it farther back towards her taint.

"I-is that where I put it?" Kousei whispered, feeling a sense of awkwardness at how he could only express this bold thought in a hushed tone. Hiroko chuckled, puffing out her chest for a moment as a surge of genuine humor started to fade from her system. The woman held Kousei's cock tighter, eliciting a grunt from the boy. His rod stiffened and buzzed once more, and his veins were now extremely emphasized.

"Yes, Kousei. If you ever find yourself about to fuck Tsubaki, slide it in gently right here. Since this is a special case, though, I'm going to just cut to the chase." Hiroko licentiously growled with a husky voice. Kousei's face turned into pure bliss and shock when Hiroko slammed her hips down and swallowed a vast majority of his cock with her pussy.

The inner folds of her hot, tight cunt rolled down over his penis and squeezed it tightly as heat and pressure clamped down on all sides onto his meat. Kousei's penis rubbed onto her bumpy, soft insides and stretched them while they embraced his cock. The woman had gone down almost all the way to his testicles, but she too could not handle the entire size of Kousei's member as easily as she thought she would have. Her warm cunt lovingly contoured onto his fat head and pulled at his ridges as Hiroko started to move herself upwards. Hiroko grunted and held onto Kousei's shoulder with one hand, and laid her other palm flat onto his chest. The boy grabbed her by the bottom of her buttocks and firmly pressed onto her fleshy ass. This feeling provoked Hiroko to contract her cunt onto Kousei's thick, hot dick. It flexed within her, refusing to deflate or diminish in density.

Hiroko gasped in ecstasy as the boy's cock reached deeper into her cunt. She moved one hand over to her trim belly and let out a hysteric giggle, she was trying not to reveal the effect Kousei's incredible cock had over her voice.

"Th-this is where your cock i-is right now, Kouuushei."

Hiroko's mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were quite lusty. As for Kousei, he expressed a pure look of mesmerized loss from the explosive euphoria he was feeling envelope onto his swollen, pulsing shaft and head. Hiroko slid herself down once more, her knees were quivering along with her hips as she clenched her abdomen. Kousei nestled his head backwards and stared at Hiroko with a similar expression of loving ecstasy drawn onto his face. He held her ass tighter and began to lift her lower-body. Hiroko obliged and dragged her tight cunt over the surface of his rigid rod, drawing out his seed with a milking motion while also providing rough smacks onto her g-spot.

Hiroko panted and cried out Kousei's name as she fucked him. The boy could feel his head scratch at the hot, tight, squishy space behind Hiroko's clitoris with each downwards movement she provided. Kousei was close to ejaculating now, but he desired for much more. He squeezed the light flab of Hiroko's sexy buttocks and tugged at her ass. Hiroko's labia lips were forced to collide onto the skin around the root of Kousei's shaft. With her ass close to his lap, the surface of Kousei's scrotum were brushed with warm tingles of pleasure that then became a ripple that traveled up his meaty member.

Silently, the boy raised her ass and brought it down again. Once more she jerked his cock with her pussy, squeezing onto his shaft and head as he split apart her pleated, narrow cunt and stretched the rims of her vaginal entrance to accommodate his girth. Hiroko leaned slightly backwards and humped Kousei's stiff cock as it spread out her insides so that the head could pound at the cervix. Kousei's cock fired blooming sensations of pleasure through her loins with each push or pull the two partners enacted upon each other. Hiroko's cute, light-sinned, rosy-flushed ass bounced onto his testicles as she slid up and down his curved member while it hollowed her slippery, ridged cunt out. The continued back and forth flexing of her flat abdomen while her breasts shook up and down were amazing to behold for the boy's eyes. Hiroko looked incredibly sexy and enthusiastic, she definitely sounded so. Hiroko continued to ride him, eventually her hands went to her hair and she started to bounce more vigorously, yet slower onto his cock. She sighed and moaned loudly with each up or down piston motion. In turn, Kousei witnessed the arousing sight of her hands going through her black locks of hair while he felt his cock pump in and out of her juicy cunt as it coiled onto his veined cock. The plunging motion of his long and thick member within her pussy combined excellently with the warm, pressure and hot rubbing sensations of her inner folds onto his thick shaft and head.

Due to the seating, Hiroko would be unable to twist Kousei's cock within her with circular motions without losing her balance on the bench. However, she could invest more of her energy into producing a smoother, harder fuck for the boy. He was having a great time holding her fine cheeks within his palms and fingers while his bulging, long member punished the inside of her wet pussy. Hiroko's cunt was blasted with the power and lust of his cock, her mind felt like it was soaring and her loins were washed in cascades of pleasurable, hot flashes. Her pelvis was grinding itself onto his cock with rapid thrusts, and her breathing was just as hard and strong as Kousei's own. Both bodies were beginning to feel sweat upon their skin from all the exertion.

"Ugrrnn, I'm feeling it." Kousei croaked.

The woman kissed him and started to slow her motions as his penis frantically launched into her and tore itself out over and over again. She stiffened her torso so her belly was now flat and smooth, and she jutted her ass outwards. Her lower body quivered and her breasts rocked onto her chest as she felt the boy below her capitalize on her cooperative positioning. Kousei's testicles flew up and down along with his stiff cock as he fired up into the woman's pussy. The slapping sounds of flesh against flesh and the harsh exhales of two erotic human beings lost in their lust filled the air. Kousei felt his cock inflate, it began to bulge as his scrotum shrunk in and his ejaculate seeped up his urethra with a steady, pounding surge. Meanwhile, Hiroko could feel the top of Kousei's member brush onto her g-spot again and again with terrific passion and energy, prompting her to swell with euphoric sensations from the cock her cunt was gobbling up.

"Come for me, Kousei! Please forgive my selfishness. Make sure you come! That for Tsubaki as well! You come for her! Right now, ugh, fuck Kousei, come for me!" Hiroko hissed at the boy.

She threw her legs forwards, grateful that she did not kick the piano by mistake, and then wrapped her flexible and long legs onto Kousei's waist. She humped harder onto his cock in a desperate attempt to claim all of his sperm for herself, banging her pelvis and hips down onto his lap as his cock repeatedly slid up and down her cunt. She clutched at his back and leaned onto his smaller frame, sweating and panting while a sharp cry of ecstasy shot out from her mouth ever other moment or so.

"Oh God, I feel it! I, I'm, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm cumming!" Kousei grunted loudly, panting harshly between each word. Hiroko's head dashed forwards, and she grabbed Kousei's skull with both hands.

Kousei groaned quite loudly as he kissed Hiroko, and started to spit out curses as his cock welled up. His cap bulged, and his cock fought to release its load as Hiroko's cunt behaved like a sleeve and coiled onto his penis to wrung the sperm out. The ridges of her inner folds scraped onto his penis, urging his ejaculate to spew out from his head in viscous jets of semi-transparent, smelly discharges. Kousei expelled four loads of rope-like sperm from his cock deep within Hiroko's cunt, firing his globs of hot sperm onto her inner walls and the entrance to her womb. He felt every spurt of it shoot through his cock and erupt out of his head into her slippery pussy, which wrapped onto his meaty penis and jerked it dry.

Kousei creampie'd the woman and continued to slide his hard cock in and out of her cunt, creating a frothy sheen to the sides of his dick while his penis scrubbed at her sensitive, bumpy inner walls. Hiroko felt as if butterflies were sweeping up into her gut, she was moaning loudly and merrily as she felt thic fluids drench her insides and her pussy's slick lips. Hiroko locked her lips sideways onto Kousei's mouth, sticking her tongue in between his wet lips while the two breathed out from their nostrils and tickled each other's faces. The boy traced her gums with his own tongue and squeezed her ass, feeling the weight of his testicles as his dick moved back and forth into her dripping, syrupy pussy. Hiroko, so filled with Kousei's lovely, hot seed and stuffed with his beefy cock, also seemed to reach a small climax from all the passionate force Kousei gifted to her cunt. Her sore hips ached as delightfully orgasmic sensations coursed through her nerves and made her brain feel light.

Hiroko's legs were beginning to feel numb now, but she was recovering from her tiny dip into euphoria to adjust her position. She finally released her mouth from his and held herself steady by holding onto the front of Kousei's shirt. Her arms were bent up against the front of her body, and her slender fingers gripped the boy's shirt tightly. The smell of sex and sweat was pungent, but both of them paid no mind to the more filthy byproducts of their indecent fling. The woman kissed Kousei's neck and drowsily murmured,

"Tell me, are you feeling better now?"

"W-well, yeah. Oh man, it's trickling down onto my pants now." Kousei complained, looking up to Hiroko's face with a humorous, lighthearted expression.

Kousei relaxed onto his seatupon the bench cushion and hugged Hiroko close to woman was surprised by this, but she accepted his embrace. Hiroko allowed herself to fall onto his torso, her skin was caressed by the fabric of his shirt and the warmth of her body. She patiently waited for his cock to become limp within her. No doubt her messy cunt was going to leave his penis looking just as slathered in sticky milk.

"Thank you so much..."

"I should be saying that to you. That was a great fuck, almost as good as a man." Hiroko giggled in response. Kousei narrowed his eyes at the woman and tightened his lips, obviously annoyed at her playful teasing.

"Kousei...I don't know if you've forgotten, but you've got a beautiful girl waiting for you. I've shown you what you're capable of, now hurry up and move out!"

"YES MA'AM! THANK YOU VERY MUCH MA'AM!" he hastily shouted back in a slightly shaky voice.

Kousei was grinning. He was sweaty, and his heart was racing, but he felt calm now. His nerves had been settled, and with the guidance of a loving friend and mentor, Kousei felt a new drive within himself. There was a sweetheart out there waiting for him, and it was high time he reached out to her before life could cruelly whisk her away from him as it had with his other loves. This time, he would win.

**Some time later...**

With a wave of his hand, Kousei bade farewell to Hiroko and ran off down the street. He had his bag in hand, and his blazer thrown over one shoulder in a rather confident, casual manner. Hiroko was dressed once again, this time in a new pair of casual clothing. She had taken a shower after the entire incident with the boy, and had even fed him some dinner before the two said their good-byes to each other. As Hiroko watched Kousei's back become smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew, she realized that his head was staring straight up to the night sky.

_You've changed, Kousei, and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you. Good luck._


End file.
